1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular data recording device, and is suitably applied to, for example, a vehicular data recording device which records images picked up by an in-vehicle monitoring camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H1-178697 discloses a conventional vehicle running state recording device which constantly images a situation in driving by an in-vehicle monitoring camera, records an image picked up by the monitoring camera in a recording medium only when an accident occurs, enabling a user to figure out the accident situation after the accident.
Actually, when detecting a shock greater than or equal to a predetermined setting, the vehicle running state recording device records only images for a predetermined time of period before and after detection of the shock.
However, in the vehicle running state recording device with such a structure, even if a small shock due to a minor collision or the like is detected, images from the monitoring camera when the shock has occurred are not recorded in the recording medium in consideration of the recording capacity of the recording medium. Accordingly, a driver cannot see various situations leading to no accidents again.
However, to improve the driving skill of the driver, it is preferable to provide the driver with not only images before and after occurrence of an accident but also images on various situations in driving, prompting the driver to reflect the driver's driving based on those images.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a vehicular data recording device which allows a driver to figure out the driving skill thereof, and attempt to improve that driving skill.